Of a Ice Demon and a Ferry Onna Intresting
by BuBBLe Tea BaBe
Summary: Touya and Botan.


Nope don't own none of any anime only a stupid rock ;o  
I do not own this anime or any of the characters  
{} Touya's thoughts  
[] Botan's thoughts  
() Authors stupid quotes  
A (KNOCKED OUT) COLD BOTAN AND A VERY (HOT) COOL DEMON  
"Ahh I can't believe they all left me here, ooh stupid yusuke I bet he did  
this on purpose leaving me here in makai, knowing my powers don't work in  
this part of the demon world."[Ooh I'm going to be mad if I end up  
died:](Uhh strange if she ends up dying what's the point of my story huh?)  
  
Botan mumbled to herself while kicking random stones on the very dirty  
floor of the dark forest." ooh fudge now how am I suppose to get back home  
from this miserable place?" she said aloud. Not watching where she was  
going bumping into a very familiar looking demon. (Hint: his hot and cold  
warm and cool and has a redheaded cute little windy leprechaun as a  
friend.)  
Meanwhile with the reikai tantei "Hn so you lost our little deity now  
did you? good one oh mighty detective" Hiei spat out (for those stupid ones  
out there his being sarcastic) "Oh shut up short stack, (short stack how  
cute:) I didn't lose her on purpose" yusuke shouted back.  
Hiei growled "nonetheless baka you lost her, admit it" Hiei retorted (aaw  
Hiei loves Botan or at least cares about her a little tiny ity bit) "erg  
why you little bastard" Yusuke shot back. Kurama sighed "well now, now  
children who cares who lost our poor Botan, what's important is we find her  
before she ends up hurt, or kidnapped and who knows what else, we are in  
makai after all" Kurama said politely. (Worried about Botan now are we  
Kurama ne?)  
  
"Yeah I hope Botan's alright, makai's an awful place for a petty girl like  
her" kuwabara chimed in "Hn and makai's an awfully worse place with a ugly  
fool like you baka" hiei threw an insult a kuwa-chan (oow poor carrot-top)  
"  
  
"Yeah yea yeah awful place for Botan let's just all go get her before keiko  
find's out and kill's me for losing her in the first place, let's get going  
guys"(not to mention botan killing him too for leaving her there alone poor  
Yusuke:) go Botan kill him)  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" Botan screamed quite loud, even yusuke and the others  
could hear her. "Hurry"Kurama shouted to the rest trying to find the  
direction of her screaming "aah damn it Botan stay alive" Yusuke said  
aloud.  
"Your one stupid blue-haired girl" the ice demon said to Botan "eeeeek oh  
shut up just kill it please kill it now" Botan screamed "ach fine" he  
sighed forming a nifty looking ice sword with his left arm and stabbing the  
source of Botan's unhappiness (hum he wishes to make Botan happy what a  
great guy urm demon) which didn't happen to be him a demon but none other  
than a harmless snake (try telling that to Botan-chan ne?)  
  
"Ohh heehee thank you Touya-kun" Botan blushed [he's so handsome and brave]  
and giggled (ooh he doesn't mind the kun pun)."Aah yea whatever" Touya shot  
back "what the hell are you doing in makai alone anyway?"  
  
"Ooh umm well I kinda got separated from the others" Botan explained while  
Touya's mind wandered {hum maybe she is that stupid, stupid enough to get  
kidnapped, well I could use her around the palace, Jin wouldn't mind and  
the others can go to hell for all I care.)  
  
Touya smirked and cut Botan short of her sentence "then you show up and."  
before Botan could say another word Touya knocked her out without  
flinching. (Hey your not a great guy you bastard)  
Botan was out cold and hauled over Touya's shoulder but suddenly woke up  
from something or someone absentmindedly groping her ass and groped on it  
hard she yelped banging on his back with her fists  
  
"Baka pervert hentai no baka put me down you butt hole" then yet again our  
favorite little deity was knocked out by the rude little ice apparition  
himself.  
  
"Does she ever shut up" Touya said aloud {and did she just call me a  
pervert}(yes, yes she did).  
  
Botan: yeah u perv u groped me  
Touya: did not I was just trying to keep you from falling off my shoulder  
Botan:(blushing) ooh sorry  
Touya: tho I wouldn't mind groping you  
Botan:(pissed) PERVERT [TAKES OUT BAT STARTS TO BEAT HIM]  
Touya: JIN HELP!  
LMK: MWWAAAAUHAHAA (evilly) that's what you get you pervert.(ya am strange)  
  
A/N Yeah did you like my story? I'm going to enjoy writing this story if I  
get enough reviews (hint, hint) from you guys hope u like this pairing as  
much as I do and Touya's going to be taller than Botan so just try to  
imagine her smaller okay? Well R/R please I'll update tomorrow maybe and  
maybe fit in some more humor and t/b scenes in the story who am I kidding  
of course they're be romance.  
Ja matai see ya later! 


End file.
